NAMJIN SMUT
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: Namjin smut (shock horror bet you could never have guessed)! [Book 1 - The Turning] [Book 2 - The Pack] [Book 3 - Moving On] [Book 4 - Story Of Us] [BTS] [Namjin]


Namjoon grabbed his keys to Jin's apartment out of his pocket, he opened the door dropping all his belongings on the floor before taking his shoes off, Jin was standing in the centre of the room his eyes trained on his boyfriend.

"Hey Ji..." Namjoon started but was cut off when Jin's lips came into contact with Joon's. The older boy wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the other boy closer, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. Namjoon open his mouth, his tongue slid across his lovers bottom lip asking for entrance, Jin let out a small moan before opening his mouth allowing his boyfriend entrance.

Namjoon pushed his tongue into Jin's mouth, their tongues danced with one another whilst Jin entangled his fingers in the younger boy's short hair as he moaned into the others mouth. The older boy pulled away his plush lips were bruised, his cheeks flushed red, his eyes were filled with lust. Namjoon was not in a better condition.

Jin smiled at his lover whilst taking Namjoon's hand in his and pulling him towards his bedroom. Namjoon lay Jin down carefully on his bed before he pulled Jin's shirt up and off his body then through it to a random part of the bedroom. The younger boy leant down and started kissing all over Jin's chest before he took the older boys left nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it, his tongue swirled around the hard nipple, Namjoon soon released the nipple from his mouth and started giving the right one the same treatment.

Namjoon soon moved on, the younger boy sucked and bit Seokjin's stomach as he made his way down to the elder boy's jeans, making quick work of them, Namjoon unzipped them before yanking them off the others boys body leaving him in only his boxers. Jin let out a whine when Namjoon pulled away from his lover's body, the younger boy started to pull his clothes off until he too was left in only his boxers.

Namjoon pulled the boxers down allowing the fresh air to hit Jin's hard member, the older boy's hand moved down to touch himself but his lover battered the hand away, Jin whined slightly but his needs were soon satisfied when Namjoon took the whole of Jin into his mouth. Jin threw his head back as he arched his body letting out a loud moan, his hand grabbed a hold of the other boy's hair and started to roughly pull against Namjoon's scalp, then made the younger boy moan against Jin's cock.

Jin fucked Namjoon's mouth trying to reach his climax as fast as he could, Namjoon continued to moan around Jin's cock which made his lover cry out in pleasure before he came into Namjoon's mouth, Namjoon swallowed Jin's cum before letting Jin's cock slid out his mouth, Jin looked down at Namjoon lust filled his eyes as he reached down dragging his boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

Namjoon pulled away before sliding three fingers into Jin's mouth who started to lick them, once Namjoon deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and moved down to Jin round ass. Namjoon threw Jin's legs over his shoulders giving him access to his lover's tight pink hole before he pressed a finger inside Jin, Jin gasped at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax as a second was added, Namjoon started scissoring to stretch his lover for what was to come.

"Joonie more please" Jin moaned out whilst trying to fuck himself on his lover's fingers, Namjoon smirked before added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of his lover's looking for that certain bundle of nerves. After the thirst stroke, Namjoon located what he was looking for from a loud moan erupted from Jin's mouth.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin, he quickly took his boxers off and threw them onto the floor ready to be picked up later. Namjoon then lined his dick against Jin's entrance before slowly pushing in, Jin's nails dug into Namjoon's back as his lover filled him up with his large cock. Once Namjoon was settled fully inside Jin, he waited for his lover to adjust to his size when Jin had fully adjusted he nodded at Namjoon who then pulled out and angled his cock aiming towards Jin's prostate then slammed back into his lover's body.

"Faster Joonie" Jin moaned out, nails digging harder into Namjoon's back as his lover picked up his pace, Jin could felt his orgasm starting to build up as Namjoon attacked his prostate. Namjoon let out a groan as he felt his lover tighten around him, he grabbed a hold of Jin cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jin let out a cry before he came on Namjoon's hand and their chests, Jin's walls tighten around Namjoon as he kept thrusting into his lover's body waiting for his orgasm to hit as well, four thrust later Namjoon came hard into Jin's tight ass covering his walls in white.

Namjoon pulled out of Jin before flopping down beside him, his arms instantly slid around Jin's waist as he carefully manoeuvred his boyfriend into his arms. Jin laid his head on Namjoon's chest as he panted heavily, the couple stated into one another's eyes before Namjoon leant down capturing Jin's lips in his.

"Goodnight Jinnie" Namjoon said as he closed his eyes, his arms tightened around Jin.

"Night Joonie" Jin replied as he too closed his eyes whilst the pair drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
